Hecarim/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * restores Health when nearby enemies take damage, including damage dealt by allies. Cast this during a large fight to maximize Hecarim's survivability. * deals more damage based on the distance traveled. Try using or Summoner Spells such as or to maximize this damage. ;Playing Against * Hecarim gains life from nearby enemies with but lacks durability, use burst damage. * Hecarim's causes opponents to flee in terror. Spread out to reduce his power in fights. Tricks * is a champion with strong defensive stats, good base damage, and average AD ratios, which means he doesn't benefit very much from items that provide raw AD. Because of this, he is most of time played as an off-tank, with armor penetration and items as his offensive options. * can be played as a full-tank, but this is usually not recommended, as he doesn't have enough disruption on his kit. Also, it wastes the damage potential from his skills, mainly . * is often played in the jungle, due to his ganking potential with , which increases dramatically after he obtains . Also, Hecarim has the sustain and mobility needed to effectively clear jungle camps and gank when needed. Because is somewhat mana hungry, having easy access to the blue buff is an strong asset for him. ** He is also played at top lane. should be careful with mana usage until he obtains items like and/or , otherwise he is at risk of being out of mana quickly. While he loses some of his ganking potential by going top lane, he can still make surprise ganks at mid lane with his strong mobility. Also, thanks to his and , isn't easy to gank despite often not running . His late-game is mostly the same regardless of whether he goes top or jungle. * It is important to note that independent from whether chooses to go top or jungle, he is one of the few bruisers that doesn't fall off late game. In fact, has amazing teamfighting potential. ;Ability Usage * benefits from all movement speed bonuses, including those provided by boots, (+27%), and (up to +75%) ** deals more damage based on the distance traveled. Try using or summoner spells such as or to maximize this damage. ** There are also Explorer and Wanderer masteries and Swiftness runes *** raw movement speed in the range of 415-490 suffers an 80% multiplier, and raw movement speed beyond 490 suffers a 50% multiplier. See Movement speed for further information. **** Therefore, it is probably better to simply build AD instead of getting movement speed buffs, simply for the better AD per gold ratio(s). **** As a rule of thumb, having at least one movement speed item would be very efficient, two is optional and any above is considered cost inefficient. * can cast while moving, making it good for harassing melee champions, chasing enemies, and hit-and-run tactics. ** Be sure to use at least once before ending , since the bonus movement speed gives you more damage. * restores health when nearby enemies take damage, including damage dealt by allies. Cast this during a large fight to maximize survivability. * When jungling as , be sure to use while is active to gain a small burst of healing. * effects significantly reduce damage output if you build him with high movement speed. and help to combat this. * applies on-hit effects and also damages turrets, try to combine it with or to maximize its damage. * Be sure to activate just before using whenever possible: ** gains bonus damage from the distance traveled during . ** can use knockback immediately after the forced flee from to knock an enemy even closer to or farther away from his team. * can be used for avoiding many skillshots with disables, like , with the right timing. ** You should do this carefully as has a high cooldown. * In team fights, try to use when your teammates use their high-damage abilities on enemy champions. In this case, can be almost unkillable during the 4 second duration. ** Note that the trick be applied on team pushes as the healing is capped against minions. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * Buying an will save another option for your boots. The 25% bonus size will increase your auto attack range in 43, and giving bonus range for your too, totaling 406 attack range. This will make you a bigger threat in teamfights, as you can jump in your enemies from afar, as well making easier for you to jump walls. * Because is weak against high sustained damage, consider a against sustained autoattack damage or a against sustained magic damage. * While defensive boots may be necessary for in most games, being a melee AD character, in games where can afford to build more offensively, his passive makes an offensive alternative to or . ** has more limited usefulness because can use to effectively traverse the map without them and entering combat nullifies their bonus movement speed; however, they can still provide an extra burst of damage on your first attack. ** can be all the speed increase Hecarim needs to nearly maximize by increasing his base speed from 345 to 405, 10 points under the first soft cap. They also reduce the effectiveness of slows and allow for a more versatile itemization. A single Greater Quintessence of Movement Speed can be used to bring it to 411 movement speed, without using masteries. * synergizes with and burst damage tendencies in general. * provides many useful stats for : health, attack damage and cooldown reduction ** Additionally, passive synergizes well with . With its short cooldown, it allows to apply the armor reduction stacks and increase movement speed in quick succession. * Despite the virtues of building bonus movement speed on , it isn't necessary to movement speed on him. Even with only a couple bonus movement speed items, can get a large bonus from runes, masteries, , and support champions with haste abilities such as or anyone holding . * heals based on damage dealt to enemies from source. boosts this healing. It is also a very useful item for in general, granting magic resistance, health, health regeneration/5 seconds, and cooldown reduction, all of which are useful for common role as a tank. * Since returns health from damage done to enemies while it is active, makes a better-than-usual item, essentially granting up to a bonus health regeneration/5 seconds for each nearby enemy champion (with enemy minion health drained being capped) for 4 seconds, in addition to the bonus armor and health. ** If the enemy team has many basic attack users, a will also have a good synergy with , as they would receive damage within the zone. * and synergize particularly well with , as its low cooldown allows you to proc the bonus damage and slow approximately every other autoattack. ** Alternatively, can be a useful offensive item for . The bonus movement speed from helps his roaming and gives bonus damage due to , and grants bonus movement speed on-hit, improving his already potent chasing ability. However, unlike , it does not provide armor or the slow, both of which are very useful for . * is an excellent mid game item for Hecarim, as all the stats it provides are greatly beneficial to him, making it very cost effective. ** Getting an early is a common build path on Hecarim. ** This is particularly useful if you are building instead of , as fills in for the armor you would be missing from . ** is somewhat of an underdog item to purchase for and in situations would be a very good choice. The cleave and the massive AD bonus helps Hecarim very much with additional AOE and waveclear and Hecarim can perform a massive burst combo by implementing Crescent into the attacks. For example: Attack-Q-Attack-Crescent; this can create quick damage through animation cancelling and raw damage. * is an amazing item for Hecarim, as it gives him health, the mana sustain he desperately needs and most importantly it gives him a strong speed boost for deadly initiations and ganks. * also synergizes exceptionally well, as it makes him tanky, gives him a nearly constant speedboost and empowers his basic attack, which works extremely well with and . * is a good choice as well, as is a core item on him and increases base damage, which in turn increases the damage from . Additionally, it makes more tanky, which he greatly benefits from. ;Countering * is a powerful AoE threat, especially in the later stages of the game. Spreading out will reduce his effectiveness by preventing him from terrifying your team with , mitigating the constant AoE damage Hecarim can deal with , and decreasing the amount of sustain he can gain from . * grants very high sustainability, but has a fairly lengthy cooldown and a short duration. Consider using burst damage or waiting for to time out before targeting him. * may attempt to land behind you with and/or to push you towards the rest of his team. Try to away or position yourself so that this is not a possibility. * Powerful slows, such as , , or can completely nullify the damage bonus from and prevent from engaging with . * A jungling is exceptionally weak at dueling against most champions early game, so he is susceptible to early invades from the opposing jungler. He is also incredibly reliant on the buff, which can especially hinder his clear times should he lose the buff. * While seems to be oppressive during early game when laning against certain champions, he is actually easy to counter on top lane (most ranged champions will give him a hard time). Examples include , who has his own movement speed boost and can harass from a safe distance; , who has powerful slows and can prevent Hecarim from ever being able to engage; and , whose can slow and also has powerful sustained damage. ** Other champions who can beat Hecarim on laning are duelists, as Hecarim is a poor duelist by himself. , , and AD are examples of duelists who are capable of beating during the laning phase and are able to 1v1 him at most stages of the game. ** can beat fairly well due to his which is a powerful slow. also stacks a lot of armor, which will give a very hard time. also has his own engage ultimate to counter . However, keep in mind that is immune to CC during . * can both slow Hecarim with his and has better 1v1 potential with his isolated . He can also dodge by using . Category:Champion strategies Category:Hecarim de:Hecarim/Strategie es:Hecarim/Estrategia ru:Hecarim/Strategy